Electronic devices have commonly used touch sensitive surfaces for control, including touch screens of tablet computers and other similar devices. However, touch sensitive surfaces are greatly limiting and thus certain systems instead utilize non-sensitive surfaces, with the touch operation being detected by judging visually when a user has made contact with a non-touch surface.
However, accurately detecting a touch on a surface requires a high degree of precision. In particular, detecting the difference between a touch on a surface and a finger or hand hovering closing to the surface is difficult to discern, and may result in a significant number of errors, both in detecting touches that were not intended and failing to detect intended touches.